Hooked
12:56 PM, March 25, 2013 I know no one will believe me. No one ever does. But if I never get the word out, no one will know the truth. The truth, about Disney Channel. Most of us watch Disney Channel, right? You guys know how the shows have gone down in quality, right? Well, do you know the truth about Disney? If you are a Disney fanatic, you probably watch Fish Hooks. Y'know, the show with the fish going to high school. The title of this show sounds like a pun, rambling on about how we catch "fishies" with hooks. One glance, and that seems like the reason for this title. But it's not. Disney Channel had an agreement with the creators of Fish Hooks to name the show as a tribute to a banned show which was called Hooked. At THIS first glance, it sounds like two things: either addiction, or Captain Hook's show. But neither are right. And you will find out why this title later on. In fact, it's not clear to me. The show was cancelled in December 2003, around the time of my 25th birthday. There were gruesome things in Season 1, and they cancelled it, never to be shown again... I better be done now, because I feel as if something is watching me type. Thanks for your time. Oh, yeah! One last thing: My name is Stevens Martin. Don't go researching about me. I'm in the Witness Protection Program. And it is all because of an incident, but I'll get to that later. 8:31 PM, March 25, 2013 Hey, guys. The paranoia was nonsense, I think. I found the pilot episode. It's called "Susy's Parents." It starts at a NYC hospital. A girl is born, and she's named Susy. It then flashes forward 16 years. The girl wants to get home-schooled, but she never is listened to by anyone. So she wishes she never had parents. It reminds me of Fairly Oddparents. Anyways, the wish goes terribly wrong, and she is found floating in nothing but darkness. The screen pans to her left, where about ten other boys and girls are floating. To her right, about seventeen boys and girls float. While all this goes on, the world is seen melting in a split screen, like there is acid nearby. Susy decides that her wish caused this and wishes that she never wished it. Sadly, nothing happens. She realizes the wish can not be reversed, and she screams for help. I felt weird, because something felt bad in all this. I mean, being in the Nether region? That's more of an older kid's topic. Susy starts to pitch a fit, just like the one in the beginning about school. She wishes that she was back on Earth, and she gets back to her planet. It is then revealed what is granting these wishes. And, no, it isn't a genie... It was a demon! The demon looked so realistic, too. Oh yeah, the show is animated, so it was strange for a live action demon in the show. Just the sight of the demon was creepy. Anyways, the demon tells Susy that she has one more wish, and that she should use it wisely. She looks down, thinking, when she notices the Earth is melting. Scared, she wishes the Earth wasn't melting. However, the demon isn't paying attention, and the planet falls into the sun. The show cut to the credits. Director - KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK And the credits went to static. During the static, there was cussing in the background. Then, the VCR sputtered, and blew a fuse. And it HAD to happen at the bad part where the demon's face was seen! I went to turn off the TV, but guess what? The damn ''TV ''blew a fuse! Now, whenever I enter the bedroom, a very creepy picture of the demon can be seen! Oh, one last thing. The story of how I got this tape? Well some guy was selling a bunch of bootlegs, and I found a tape saying "HOOKED 1.1: SUSY'S DREAM." I asked the guy where he got it, and he said some man was scared, and he gave the tape, saying how it will haunt you and your TV/VCR will cut at the scary part. Well, now it seems clear. The guy apparently never watched the tape. He was lucky. 8:03 PM, March 31, 2013 (EASTER) Really, it doesn't seem right to write about a banned show on a religious holiday, but...here it goes. I finally found Hooked's second episode, and I found some background on episode one: It was directed by a German director named Tanas het Lidve, who had offered the script for Cry Baby Lane, which was even more demonic than the released version. He had gone into hiding for four years, and then he got a job at Disney Channel Studios, or whatever it is called. Many people were told by their children that they were scared of death, both the man and the action. And all this started right after the episode premiered. Now for the second episode. This one was live-action, and was only five minutes. It was titled "Seven Dwarves." Seven Dwarves started with two children walking around, carelessly. One of them accidentally trips on a brick, laughs, and is cursed by a weird demon-dwarf. The next day, the other child, who didn't get cursed, is seen walking around again, but this time by himself. He is crying and visits a graveyard, where we see a tombstone. The child turns to the screen, and he says, "The Seven Dwarves will break down everyone until the world is their world. Why not obey them starting now?" With that, his face burns to dust, and he laughs, rather demonically. The episode then fades out. This episode was also directed by that Tanas guy, and it also caused fear of death. But now, children were disappearing. The strange things are: they disappear right after watching Seven Dwarves, and the only clue is a note on their pillows, saying, "The Seven Dwarves will rule all!!!!!!" I investigated this Tanas guy, and I found some chilling stuff. Not only was his name strange, but it was a code. If you scramble the letters a little, you get something dark: Satan the Devil. 4:53 PM, April 1, 2013 (April Fools Day) I promise to update more, guys. Quick note. I realized that the internet probably will have something about this. (Oh yeah, I found out about this show from a chain mail.) I went on Google and found a Wikipedia article stating that Tanas was born on June 6, 1976. In date form, it is 6-6-6. Or 666. He IS the devil. 7:07 PM, April 1, 2013 (April Fools Day) What just happened guys? I was on the Pasta Wiki, and it went to Jeff the Killer? Seriously, guys. Please try and post real things. I got episode three of the Hooked series. The series is actually five episodes, so I'm almost halfway done. The episode, which I found on an eBay ripoff, is called "Sure You Die." This one is the creepiest thing yet. It starts with static, and then goes to pictures of newer SpongeBob episodes, which surely didn't premiere back then. It goes to more static, where Steamboat Willie plays. More static, more pictures from after the premiere date, more static, another Mickey Mouse clip, and then, after twenty-six minutes of nothing, it cuts from the cycle and shows a picture, zooming in. Screeches are heard, and the picture gets closer and closer, and then stops, zooms out, and blows up. After this strange event, a picture flashes on, and it is pretty clear of what it is. It is a picture of the Titanic sinking, but with the Twin Towers in the background. Then, the demon appears on top of the North Tower, and he sets fire to the ocean and disappears. The ocean turns to blood, and everyone screams. The picture goes away suddenly, and a sweet, sweet voice is heard. "Why did I die?" the voice says. "Why? Oh, why?!" Then the demon appears in the blackness. His face shapeshifts into the little girl, and he snickers. The demon tells the viewer, "Because you wouldn't save me, you damn son of a-" and the episode ends. I am getting creeped out, and not just by the show. I blacked-out during posting, and I didn't get to finish. Also, no one is talking to me on Skype... Then again, they ARE out to sea. But really, my younger brother of 25 usually updates once a week, but he hasn't said a word to anyone since I started researching Hooked. But wait! Maybe...oh, no! Please no!!! One last thing I am creeped out about: nothing was animated in that last scene...and the demon? I knew the guy who voiced him. His name was James Nicke, and he went to High School with me. He always pulled pranks with that voice-changing ability of his, and the demonic voice was his favorite. But when I looked at the cast, the demon was said to be played by a Mister "i am dead, Stevens." He is said to be dead, and I think it was the maker of Hooked that killed him. But hey, it's just a hunch. Peace out! 11:18 AM, April 13, 2013 Oh crud oh crud oh crud!!!!! Sorry for that guys, but I just saw James at the mall. I talked to him, but he didn't respond. I looked in his mouth, and someone had cut off his tongue... I have to keep posting, guys, or I will die. I found a note saying how the production team would kill me if I stopped. The catch? If I don't stop, I don't die, but most of my family will. Calm down... Sorry. Anyways, I found episode four. This didn't seem bad at all...until the ending. The episode, which I also found on that eBay ripoff, is called "Stevens Dies." Right when I saw the name, I almost had a heart attack. They knew about me all along! I got my grip, though, and watched it. The episode starts with Vietnam hippies chanting how the war should end, and then it shows JFK coming to the White House. A narrator, played by James, explains that war is a bad thing...but killing is normal. The screen then cuts to the Zapruder film. It also shows a reenactment of Lincoln's killing and cuts to black. A scream rips through the blackness and the screen flashes to Tanas ripping my heart out. I screamed, but I kept watching. Tanas laughs, and the screen fades to black. This is where the credits are shown. Instead of the regular credits for the series, all the words are replaced by "Stevens Dies." I quickly took the tape out and burned it. I am not watching that again! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Other Media